raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Theda Bara
pisi|Theda Bara (1921) Theda Bara (sündinud Theodosia Burr Goodman; 29. juuli 1885 Cincinnati, Ohio – 7. aprill 1955 Los Angeles, California) oli USA filmi- ja teatrinäitleja. Bara oli tummfilmi ajastu üks populaarsemaid ja kuulsamaid filmistaare ning filminduse algusaastade üks esimesi seksisümboleid. Ta mängis femme fatale i rolle, mille kaudu sai ta hüüdnime "Vamp" (lühend vampiirist). Vampist sai varsti slängisõna, mida kasutati liiderdaja naise kohta. Bara mängis aastatel 1914–1926 rohkem kui 40 tummfilmis, kuid paljud tema filmid on nüüdseks kadunud. Näitlemisest taandus 1926. aastal, mängimata üheski helifilmis. Noorpõlv Theodosia Burr Goodman sündis Ohios Cincinnatis Avondale'i linnaosas 29. juulil 1885. Ta oli juudi päritolu Bernard Goodmani (1853–1936) ja Pauline Louise Françoise'i (neiupõlvenimega de Coppett; 1861–1957) esimene tütar. Theodosia isa oli elukutselt edukas rätsep ja oli sündinud Poolas. Theodosia ema oli koduperenaine ja sündinud Šveitsis. Theodosia vanemad olid abiellunud1882. aastal. Theodosial oli kaks nooremat õde-venda: vend Marque (1888–1954) ja õde Esther (1897–1965). Estherist sai näitleja nagu tema õde; tema näitlejanimi oli Lori Bara. 1903. aastal lõpetas Bara Walnut Hillsi keskkooli, mille järel õppis kaks aastat Cincinnati Ülikoolis. Ülikooli järel töötas ta 1905. aastast enamjaolt teatrilavastustega. Paraku oli Bara huvi teatri vastu väike. 1908. aastal kolis ta New Yorki, kus ta alustas teatrikarjääri näitlejanime all Theodosia de Coppet. Bara tegi debüüdi Broadway etenduses "The Devil". "The Devil" esietendus 18. augustil Gardeni teatris ja seda etendati ligi 90 korral kuni 1908. aasta novembrini. Etenduses mängis Bara madaam Schleswigi osa. 1911. aastal liitus Bara ringireisiva teatritrupiga. Karjäär pisi|left|Bara filmis "[[Kleopatra (film 1917)|Kleopatra" nimirollis (1917)]] Bara tegi oma debüüdi kinolinal 1914. aastal. Tema esimene filmiroll oli filmis "The Stain", kus ta mängis gängsteri tüdruksõpra. Järgmisel aastal tegi Bara läbimurde filmiga "A Fool There Was". Bara repliigist filmis "Kiss me, my fool!" ("suudle mind, loll!") sai populaarne väljend üldsuse seas. "A Fool There Was" ja samal aastal linastunud "Carmen" tegid Barast filmistaari. Enamik Bara esimestest filme võeti üles USA idarannikul ja pms Fox Film Corporationi stuudios Fort Lees New Jerseys. Sel ajal elas Bara oma perega New Yorgis. Filmikarjääri alguses sai Bara tuntuks eksootiliste, köitvate ja ohtlike rollidega. Kui Hollywood tõusis USA filmitööstuse keskuseks, suundus Bara Los Angelesi. Bara esimene Hollywoodi film oli vaatemänguline "Kleopatra" (1917), millest sai Bara suurim menufilm. "Kleopatra" oli 1917. aasta suurim kassahitt ja teenis ka kriitikute heakskiidu. Nüüdseks pole "Kleopatrast" teadaolevalt säilinud ühtegi täielikku koopiat, kuid see-eest on filmist säilinud hulga fotosid. Aastatel 1915–1919 oli Bara suurim filmitäht Foxis ja karjääri tippajal teenis ta 4000 dollarit nädalas. Ta oli oma aja üks kõige populaarsemaid filmistaare; ainult Charlie Chaplin ja Mary Pickford teenisid Barast enam. Bara tuntumad rollid olid vampina filmides "Sin" (1915), "Destruction" (1915), "The Vixen" (1916) ja "The Rose of Blood" (1917), kuigi ta üritas vältida liigset väljaelamist, näiteks ajaloolisi või kirjanduslikke kangelannasi mängides. Nendeks rollideks olid filmides "Carmen" (1915), "Romeo ja Julia "(1916), "Kleopatra" (1917), "Madame Du Barry" (1917) ja "Salome" (1918). Bara suhtus oma töösse tõsiselt ja soovis oma näitlejakarjääri laiendada mitmekülgsemaks, kuid ta oli liiga edukas ja sobilikum eksootiliste ja kergemeelsete naiste rollides. pisi|Bara filmis "[[Salome (film)|Salome" (1918)]] Bara oli vampi rollidest väsinud ja lõpetas seetõttu 1919. aastal Foxiga viieaastase lepingu. Bara viimane Foxiga tehtud film oli "The Lure of Ambition" (1919). Bara karjäär kannatas Foxi toetuseta ja ta ei mänginud kuus aastat üheski filmis. 1920. aastal naasis Bara Brodwayle, kus mängis etenduses "The Blue Flame", mis esietendus 15. märtsil. Bara näitles etenduses peaosa Ruth Gordonina ja viimane etendus anti 1920. aasta aprillis. Tõsimeelne "The Blue Flame" ei olnud edukas ja pärast seda etendust ei naasnud Bara enam kunagi lavale. Bara tegi pärast kuueaastast pausi rolli Chadwick Pictures Corporationi filmis "The Unchastened Woman" (1925). Filmiga üritas Bara filmindusse naasta. Bara viimane filmiroll oli lühifilmis "Madame Mystery" (1926), mille järel jäi ta 41-aastaselt pensionile. Kuigi Bara karjäär läks allamäge jäi ta pensionile hea enesetundega. Bara abikaasa Charles Brabin toetas oma naist karjääri lõpetamise otsuses. Lühifilmis "Madame Mystery" parodeeris Bara oma vampi kujundit. Bara on üks väheseid tummfilmistaare, kes ei mänginud üheski helifilmis. Nimi ja kuvand näitlejana pisi|Bara ühes oma kuulsas kahtlase sündsusega kostüümis, filmist "Kleopatra" (1917) Bara esinejanime päritolu on vaieldav. "The Guinness Book of Movie Facts and Feats" väidab, et tema esinejanimi tuli lavastajalt Frank Powellilt, kes sai Barast teada Barrangeri nimeliselt sugulaselt, ja Theda oli olnud tema lapsepõlve hüüdnimi. Kui Fox turustas filmi "Kleopatra" pidasid stuudio pressinõunikud aru selle üle, et Bara nimi on anagramm sõnast "Arab death" ("Araabia surm"), ja Bara esindaja võitles tema eest ekslikult, et Bara on araabia šeigi ja prantslanna tütar, kes on sündinud Saharas. Sel ajal oli populaarne reklaamida näitlejannasid saladusliku ja eksootilise taustaga. Stuudio esindajad kutsusid Barat nimega Serpent of the Nile ("Niiluse madu") ja nad julgustasid Barat rääkima intervjuusid müstika ja okultismi teemadel. 1917. aastal muutis Goodmani perekond õiguslikult perekonnanime Baraks. Barat on sageli peetud filmimaailma esimeseks seksisümboliks. Bara oli tuntud väga paljastavate kostüümide poolest, mida ta filmides kasutas. Selline riietus Hollywoodi filmides keelustati, kui 1930. aastatel seati sisse Mängufilmide Produktsiooni Seadustik. Eraelu ja elu pärast näitlejakarjääri Theda Bara abiellus 2. juulil 1921 Briti-Ameerika filmilavastaja Charles Brabiniga (1882–1957). Bara ja Brabini 34-aastat kestnud abielu lõppes Bara surmaga 1955. aasta aprillis. Neil ei olnud lapsi. Bara oli üks juhtivaid Hollywoodi seltskonnadaame. Ta oli tuntud osava kokana ja perenaisena paljudel oma pidudel Beverly Hillsis. Kuigi ta elas suurema osa elust Los Angeleses, eelistasid ta elada New Yorgis linna kaupluste, teatrite ja muuseumite pärast. Bara ja Brabin ostsid 1920. aastatel Kanadas Nova Scotias suure kinnistu. Harbourville'is asunud Bara ja Brabini suveresidents sai nimeks Baranook. Bara elas samuti Xavieri Ülikooli auvillas Cincinnatis. Villa lammutati 2011. aasta juulis. Esimese maailmasõja ajal kogus Bara aktiivselt raha sõjapidamise tarvis. 1936. aastal, kümme aastat pärast pensionile jäämist, esines Bara Cecil B. DeMilleni Raadioteatris Lux filmi "Kõhn mees" raadiomugandudes koos William Powelli ja Myrna Loyga. Kuigi Bara oli õnnelikult abielus ja väga jõukas, unistas ta siiski filmimaailma naasimisest. 1936. aastal antud intervjuus lausus Bara, et ta ei ole kunagi loobunud mõttest naasta ühel päeval tähelepanu keskpunkti. Bara surmani 1955. aastal hoidsid Hollywoodi rollijaotajad jätkuvalt temale kohta. 1949. aastal olid produtsent Buddy De Sylva ja filmistuudio Columbia Pictures huvitatud Bara eluloofilmi tegemisest, kuid projekti ei viidud kunagi täide. Bara rolli pidi kehastama Betty Hutton. Surm Bara suri 69-aastaselt 7. aprillil 1955 Californias Los Angeleses maovähki. Bara tuhastati ja tema tuhk maeti Californiasse Glendale'i Forest Lawni Memoraalpargi kalmistule. Kui Bara abikaasa Charles kaks aastat hiljem suri, maeti ta Bara kõrvale. Pärand Bara tegi filmikarjääri jooksul aastatel 1914–1926 rolli 41 täispikas filmis ja neljas lühifilmis, kuid enamik neist filmidest on nüüdseks kadunud. 45 filmist on säilinud vaid seitse täielikult ja kaks osaliselt. 1937. aasta Foxi filmihoidla tulekahjus New Jerseys Little Ferrys hävis enamik Bara filmide negatiive. Tulekahjus hävis ka enamik Fox teisi tummfilme. Bara osaliselt säilinud filmiosad on ühendatud Barat puudutavates dokumentides. Ehkki Bara filmikarjäär oli lühike ja vaid väike osa tema tööst on säilinud, on tema ja ta vampiisiksus hiljem aidanud määratleda Hollywoodi femme fetale i tüüpi näitlejaid. Bara sai oma filmikarjääri ja töö eest meelelahustustööstuses 8. veebruaril 1960 tähe Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleel. Bara auks anti 1994. aastal välja postmark, mille kujundas karikaturist Al Hirschfeld. 2006. aasta mais nimetati New Jerseys Fort Lees asuv Linwoodi avenüü Bara auks ümber. Bara mustvalge pilt on Chicago filmifestivali sümboliks ja ajalehe International Times logoks. 1999. aastal nimetatas Ameerika Filmiinstituut Bara 100 aasta 25 suurima mees- ja naisfilmistaaride üheks kandidaadiks, kuid ei osutunud valituks. Filmograafia Kirjandus * * Välislingid * * Theda Bara, Silent Movie Star - goldensilents.com Bara Bara Bara